A small star makes a big explosion
by rklaryssa90
Summary: Starscream was the protector of a town called Stargaze City. He has one cybertronian friend that helps him named Jack. They been together with one another over the past 13 years or in Starscream's place for as long as he could remember. With the loss of his memory and being found in the Arctic Circle covered in ice puts him in this spiraling mess. How will he react to see a being
1. chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

Placing it when instead of Skyfire being trapped in ice, it Starscream instead.

I gonna add a little oc on Starscream to make him more into a depth kinda of way. Also I plan to have him more stronger(in a slim built) and have more insight on what goes on around him.

Also I plan on changing his form a bit(a lot) and color to make him more sleek and simple to the story. Also I plan to add some unique features that would only help him. Also I plan to use various versions of the transformers movies and tv shows in this.

I also don't own anything that I used in this story that belongs to their rightful owners.

Also I plan to make most of the characters a little more something that what they are supposed to be.

So I hope you like this story and feel free to leave me a review or comment on this.

Lets get started...


	2. Chapter 2

"...star...scream...can...hear me."

A voice of a trouble male called to me.

"Storm...strong...in a..."

Your in a what! Where are you?! Who are you?!

"Go back...home...get help."

Home? I don't even know who you are, or what 'home' is.

"I'll...back...for...make it...safe."

What's going on?!?!

"Re...member...I...love...Starscream..."

L-love me? How could you love me when I don't know who you are? How do you even know me?

"Remember"

"Aaahhh!" I screamed as I woke up falling on the floor. I didn't mind the little pain that I felt, but I did mind the dream I had again. This was the 4th time this week I had it and it was starting to trouble me. I know I usually get weird dreams, but they never repeat like this one.

I sighed as I laid on the floor to my room contemplating what I dreamt just know. I tried of it happening to me but I can't help but feel that this is important. But I can't have myself stall on anymore time, I needed to get ready for the day.

I picked myself up from the ground and began my daily morning routine. I cleaned my room, took a shower, dry and polished my body, and headed off to the living room.

I live with my friend and guardian savage or in her mortal form 'jack.' She's been raising and helping me for over 13 yrs now, and I couldn't be glad enough to have meet her. She's was the one that found me in a cube of ice when see was traveling around the world in search of something. When she got me out of the ice and fixed me up I decided to go with her since I didn't know what to do or what was going on. I can still remember the day she found and saved me from that frozen prison.

Darkness and cold were all I could feel and see. My body couldn't move at all and I felt so tried and sleepy. My head felt so tense and throbbed a little from the freezing cold. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know how I got here. All I wanted to do and know was if their was a way out of this place, and just like that something happened.

I didn't know how or what I did, but I felt that my body released a weak pulse around me and sent it out away from me. I felt something inside me getting warm and that a small feeling of hope that I'll get out of this prison.

So I waited and waited till I felt something. I felt the thing around me starting to crumble away from me and my body was getting warmer and warmer. It wasn't until that I felt myself completely free of the cold that I final opened my eyes and saw her. She had black and gold colors all across her body and silver lining at the parts of her arms and legs and abdomen. Yet it was her face that was most enthralling, it was shape yet with a soft heart-shaped silhouette, full thin metal lips, and warm and concerned blood-red eyes. That was the last thing I saw till a wave of nausea came upon me and I heard her voice asking me ,"are you alright?!"

1 week later

After I went unconscious, I suddenly felt myself feeling warm and comfortable somewhere foreign to me. It felt so calm and relaxing that I almost didn't realize someone was standing next to me. I tiredly opened my eyes and saw the one that free me from the cold prison, and she appeared to be checking something on the right of me and it looked like a weird sorta technology of some kind.

"I see that you awake sleepyhead," she told me in a calm voice.

"W-where am I?" I asked as I tried to get up from where I laid.

"Hey, easily know your still recovering from the injuries you have. So please lay back down."

I simply nodded my head and did as I was asked.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you some simple questions and I want you to answer them as best you can. Ok?"

"Ok."

She then began asking me what my name was, where I came from, who I know, etc... Yet the only thing that I could remember was my name Starscream.

"Well at least we got an idea of who you are," she smiled warmly to me and I could help but smile too.

"Um can I ask you something."

"Sure!"

"Who are you?"

"That's what I forgot to do," she said as she put her hands on her head. "My name is Jacqueline or 'Jack' you can call me either one."

Looking back on that day brought a smile to my face since it was one of most cherished memories that I had so far in this life. Knowing that me and Jack came this far in life, makes a lot of things more accomplished than ever before.

"You seem happy this morning," I heard Jack say from behind me.

"You could say that."

"Oh Star please you know your easily to read," she said humorously before turning concerned. "Star you know you can tell me anything right."

"I know I can, but I don't want to burden you so much when you done a lot of things for me."

"Star stop saying that and listen," Jack said calmly. "You will never be a burden to me and no matter what happens you'll always be my friend and brother." She finished giving me a one arm hug.

I know that no matter what happens, I'll always be grateful for all that shes' done for me. I took a deep breath and told her," I've been having the same dream again."

"Oh, Star."

"The voice keeps getting more louder Jack. It's like they're trying to overwhelm me and it just keeps getting closer and closer each day. Why won't it go away like the others."

"Star I may not know why, but I have a feeling that this dream might be a sign in some kind. I mean it's like a beginning of a quest to find something."

"But why now of all things, why didn't it happen before?"

"I can't answer all questions, but what I do know is that life is about to get more exciting and be one wild ride."

"Really Jack Really?"

"You know you love me. Now come on let's get some breakfast inside us and get some training done before we head out to Stargaze city."

"Alright."

 ** _Comment and review please, it will make the story transition more smoothly_**. 


	3. Chapter 3

After a vigorous workout with Jack, we turned into our other form to get to the city. It's kinda surprising how me and her can hold up to 4 forms. We both can turn into jets, cars, our original form, and surprisingly an organic human body. It kinda makes me feel self conscious about my organic form when I appear to be more feminine than masculine. I mean I have a slim yet muscular built, curvy hips, a soft face, thin yet full lips, ivory skin, black spiked up hair with the tips a white-silver color, and crimson red eyes. I wouldn't be lying if I said that I looked quite attractive, but I get tried of all the organic men and women eyeing me like their gonna jump me and try to get me to sleep with them.

But nonetheless I do have a life here that regardless of what it is, it's still better than having no life. Yet, I can't help but see that Jack looked quite unique in her organic form than me. She had tan brown skin, small full lips, a curvy body figure with tone muscles, a heart shaped face, black hair with a little bit of gold and silver streaks, and crimson red eyes like me.

But enough about our organic appearance, we have more pressing issues to deal with. We turned into our car form, me being a Hamann Ferrari and Jack being a Mercedes CLK GTR.

We left our home and made our way to the city, and since we're still hiding from the people of this world we have to keep a low profile on our interaction with others. We arrived about a mile away from the city and hide ourselves to change our forms. After turning into our organic forms, we began our walk towards the city and discussed what we planned to do today.

"Hey Jack, what do you plan on doing to today in the city?"

"Well we need to head into the city to pick up this months supply and I plan to get them as soon as possible," Jack said relaxed. "Hey why don't you get something from the stores while I get them."

"Really?!?"

"Of course, you deserve it Starscream."

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I gave her the biggest hug I can muster.

"Alright, lighten up Star, we got head to Stargaze before rush hour hits."

"Then what are we waited for!" I yelled out run towards the city.

"Hey wait up!!!"

When we made towards the city, me and Jack split up to get today's events out of the way. I decide to head towards 5th Reed N. Ave. since its know to have the best of anything that anyone is looking for.

I decided to that I wanted to get some new books to read, art supplies, and tech for my lab. I'm glad that most of the stuff I wanted is at decent affordable prices, and that most of the people selling them are really nice.

I went to the bookstore first to see if it had anything interesting and/or educational for me to get since I love to study a variety of different ideas and subjects to further my knowledge. Hell I might even get some fantasy and adventure books for what it was worth. I headed towards Mrs. Jones bookstore and once I entered the store, I was immediately hit by the wonderful scent of ink, parchment, leather, and lavender.

"Hey Mrs. Jones are you in here?" I called out.

"I'm in the back," she replied. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," I answered back. I decided to look around the place for some books that I wanted and I was able to find 3 math/science books, 1 astronomy book, and a series of 'Keys to The Kingdom' on sale at a low price. I found all the books I wanted and made my way towards the counter to pay for them, but stopped when I saw an old book I loved reading a long time ago. 'The Little Duckling.'

I never thought I would see it again after all these years, and I still love that book. I was conflicted on getting or not since it is still a really good book. I decided that I get it since its been so long since I last read it.

I made my way towards the counter and saw that Mrs. Jones was already there. She's a petite old woman at the brink of 70, with grey hair yet an attitude of a bright shining star.

"Hey Mrs. Jones,"

"Hello, Starscream. How are you doing this fine morning? Still being the little bookworm?"

"What can I say, I love to read. But anyway how are you going Mrs. Jones? Your bones haven't been bothering you lately right?"

"Oh, these old bones bother here and there, but I can still stink-in move," she said while posing like she's gonna show off her moves. "But anyway, I can take a quest that you here to purchase 'some' books from what I can see," she said as she eyed the stack of books on the counter.

"You got that right," I said happily. I picked up the 'Little Duckling, and looked at longingly. I felt a small smile on my lips as I felt my heart clutching lightly on itself. I love this book because it reminds me of my own life, trying to find ways that would one day help me find answers to what I'm looking for.

"Starscream? Are you already dear?"

"Oh I'm sorry," putting the book down," just thinking about the past. So how much do I owe you?"

"Why nothing," she said in an kind and innocent voice smiling.

"What?!" I said shocked. "B-b-but I can't do that, it would be wrong of me to get these books like that."

"Starscream you've been coming here for over 7 years and I never seen a passionate reader like you in a long time. You've got a lot of potential inside you and you radiate a bright light for all to see. I have to say that I would be glad to let you have these books, and I can tell that you are going bit places."

I was shocked beyond what I heard. I never thought that Mrs. Jones would say that about me, and I honestly felt more happy than I was before. "Thank you so much Mrs. Jones."

"No problem Starscream. Now run along now dear I'm sure you have other things to get done today."

"Uh, right," I replied. I collected my books and heard towards the door. "Thanks again!"

"Your welcome dear."

Once I left the bookstore I went to the art shop that was a few blocks away from Mrs. Jones store. It was know for having the best art supplies that most people would be jealous to even see it with their own eyes. I come every chance I get and get enough supplies for anything I running low on.

After about a 10 minute walk, I was in front of 'Gabriel's Art Shop' and was happy that it was mostly empty when I got there. I went inside and grabbed a basket and swiftly went in search for what I need. I went through each and every aisle carefully to get what I needed and after 15 minutes got: a 12 pack of charcoal, a set of acrylic paints, a sharpener, 2 sketch books, and a set of artist pencils.

After I got all the things I needed, I went to the cashier to pay for my supplies.

"Hey Mr. Luna how's the shop doing?" I asked when I came close enough to owner of the shop.

"Oh hello Starscream, and the shop is doing pretty well thank you."

I talked for a little bit with Mr. Luna since I needed to head towards the tech store for some new equipment I need for my lab. I quickly paid for my stuff and took off in a fast yet light jog. I made it to the tech store fairly quick and carefully looked through the store. I needed to be very careful on what I need since my experiments required strict attention and a great deal of patiences. I went through each aisle very carefully and quickly as I needed to meet jack in about an hour for now. Thanks goodness they had what I still needed as I grabbed all the stuff I was looking for and went to pay for it.

I looked into my internal clock and saw that I have 30 minutes to meet up with Jack. I had my hands full on all the things I bought and I didn't want to waste anymore time, so I made my way to the area we agreed to meet. We were meant to meet up at west edge of town to head back home together, so I took the fastest route I could take walking.

I got there with about 10 min to spare and waited for Jack to get here. I looked around where I was waiting and enjoyed watching the life around me. This was were nature would be heavily vegetated and giving off them most pleasant feeling of warmth and peace. This is one of my favorite places I've been to when I traveled around the world with Jack. I would go to one of them and feel the peace when ever I felt a longing or rippling in my heart every time I wished to know who I was in the past. Yet, I know that the past is something that I can't take for granted because whatever happened in my old life, I can't just carry on where I left off. I would need time and patience to decide on what I'm gonna do with my life.

"You think about your past aren't you."

"Huh!" I gasped slightly. I turned around and saw Jack walking up behind me. "I can't help it, their's so many questions running through my mind. What if I'm disappointed with how I was before? What if the people I used to know are long gone? What if-"

"Okay Starscream I'm gonna stop you there. No matter who you were or what you did in the past, you'll still be you. I don't care if you were either good/bad, because no matter what you'll always be my brother and friend no matter what happens in the distant future." After what she said, she came up to me a gave me one of her best, or as I like to call them, mother-hen hugs. I would feel the love and warmth when ever I felt that from her.

"I know Jack, but I still worry."

"I know you do, but if you keep pondering over the future you'll be distracted from living your life in the present."

Silence was surrounding us as we stay the way we were. Yet, I couldn't find a reason to complain and enjoy the moment for as long as I could.

We separated after a while and smiled at each other before we took off a mile away from the city in our organic form. Once we were far away enough from the city we each put the stuff we bought in the trunks of our car forms and made our way back towards our home.

Home exterior:

Home interior:

Our home may have been looking like a normal mountain side home, but is was the very interior of our home that was 'Home.Sweet.Home.' I have a feeling that we actually brought anyone here they would be shocked at the beauty of what our home looks like.

After we were inside our home and in our robotic form, we took all the things we bought and put them in a special machine called the RS04, considering that the things we have are extremely small to our size. We created this to increase the size of the things we get and put them away until we use them. Once everything was done, Jack decided to call it a night and said we should go to bed early after a small dinner. I agreed a hundred percent on that idea and made my way to my room as I grabbed a cube full of energon.

I immediately went towards my bed after I finished my dinner in a few sips and but it in the nightstand next to it.

I laid down on my bed and stared up at the small, shining crystals above me. When I look at them they remind me of the stars outside, and I get a feeling that I explored the outside domain of space. That there's more to see than what I've seen on Earth, and it keeps calling me to go out and let my curiosity take over.

But I have to be patient, I know one day I'll be able to explore the vastness of outer space, because who knows maybe I'll have that chance the next day or the day after that.

Yet all I know right know is that I need sleep, and tomorrow a new day. I hope I something exciting happens, because like Jack I got a feeling my life's gonna be changing fast.

I didn't own anything! And wished I could.

Please leave a comment/review if you so kindly can.


	4. Chapter 4

~~Dream~~

People. People walking all around me. They feel so familiar, yet I don't know who they are. They're all so blurry and covered by the light, only showing me their silhouette.

Their were 3 of shadows standing right in from of me, they didn't walk past me or ignore me but instead they gave off a feeling of heartbreak and worry that I felt my very being. Each casting a different form of shadow that could barely reach me as they stood so far away.

"We final coming from you ..."

Who?

"Are we really going to find him TC!"

What? What are they talking about?

"I know Sky, I can't believe it myself."

Why?

"Don't worry star we're coming."

What the hell are you talking about? Who are you, and what do you want?!

"Soon," the tall one said and all I saw were loving eye staring straight at me.

~~Reality~~

"WAIT!!" I leaped out, but I grasped onto nothing. I woke up in the comfort of my room, and the only thing accompanying me was the steady glowing and soft humming of the crystal that clenched to the walls.

I felt it in my core that something was about to happen, something I don't know if it's good or bad. But I didn't have the energy to deal with it right now, and I did a quick check on my internal clock. It was 3:00 in the freaking morning! I fell back onto my bed and groaned, it was way too early to be dealing with all this crap and I desperately wanted to go back to sleep.

This is turning out to be a 'great' day.

~~Time skip~~

"Ugh...," I moaned tiredly, waking up from a restless night. I couldn't get myself back to sleep and I feel sore all over. Thank goodness today is Saturday, since it's one of 3 days a week that I have to relax and don't do Jack's intense training regimen.

I still shiver every time I remember when she took the training up a notch and lets just say, I'll never make her angry. I want to live thank you.

I decided to skip the shower and did my usually morning routine. I wanted to talk to Jack about what I had last night and hope that she gives me some good advice on what I should about this rising event.

I left my room and made my way to the medical wing that she insisted we have here at home. I know she'd be there because she loves to studies and work in the medical field just as much as she loves to be a warrior. Hell if it wasn't for her medical expertise I would have so many injuries on me than I could count. I enter the med-bay and saw Jack putting away her medical notes. "Hey Jack can I talk to you for a second."

"No problem, just gemme a second."

I grabbed a seat from one of the nearby beds and got into a relaxed position. After a few minutes, I had Jack's attention.

"Ok, Star what happened?"

"I had some sort of weird dream," I started. "There were people like you and me walking all around me. They each were blurry and covered with a black shadow, and I could barely make out their silhouettes. They all ignored me, but for some reason only 3 of them stood in front of me. They were so close yet so far. They gave me a feeling of worry and heartbreak, but I didn't know any of them. One of them said they were coming to 'get' me, and I...I saw a pair of bright blue eyes. They looked at me so...lovingly and it made my heart stop. I don't know what to do with this. What do I do with this?"

I told her all I can remember about my dream and waited in silence. I could tell Jack was carefully evaluating every detail she heard and comprehending what it all meant.

"Starscream," she started. "I don't think you were having a dream."

"Then what did I have?"

"I think you were able to go into the mind of these 3 people."

"WHAT!!"

"Stop shouting," she said firmly. "As I was saying, I believe you were able to connect with the people that you saw. That in some way they are also connected to you."

"Do you think they might know about my past?"

"I not certain, but nonetheless I advise caution and patience. I have a feeling if and when you encounter them, decision will have to be made that could alter both our lives forever."

"I understand."

"Good, now get on out of here. I need to finish my batch of painkillers and your gonna go back to your room and get some sleep, cause you look exhausted."

I nodded my head and left the med-bay. I began my way towards my room and I hope that this time I can get a good rest. Since, it's not like anything bad is gonna happen today.

~~Timeskip~~

"Mmmmahhhhh," i yawn and woke you from my nap. I felt incredibly much better than what I was this morning. I did a quick check on the time and saw that its been 3 1/2 hrs since I last talked to Jack, and I felt quite peckish to get something to eat. I got up from my bed and made my was towards the kitchen.

After a few turns and stretches, I was at the kitchen and saw a cube of energon on the counter by the table. I saw that underneath it was a note:

Hey Star,

If you reading this I went out for a bit to find some things for my project. I'll be back around 3 o'clock, so don't do anything that will get you in trouble with anyone. Be good and have a nice rest.

love Jack

P.S. If you plan to go out make sure you take you weapons and medical supplies. You are still accident prone and have a way of attracting trouble.

"Oh, please. Trouble has a way of finding me not the other way around... And I'm talking to myself, great."

I actually knew where I wanted to go, so I went to my room and went to grab my weapons and med-kit.

The weapons I use are like the Japanese style of a katana used both for the intent of close and mid-range attack. It was forged with the strongest metal know as adamantium, known to be stronger than steel itself. The sword is one of my most important and cherished gifts I was given to from Jack, and I practiced with it for hours on end till I was able to master swordsmanship in a span of 2 years. I also took 2 of my blaster, equipping one to each of my arms. The one on my left saw a null-ray meant to paralyze my opponent and act as an opportunity for escape when I need to make a tactical retreat. The one on my right was ray-gun, with special abilities to cause the target hit by the blast to become heavily hallucinated under an illusion. I grabbed my med-kit filled with Jack's best medical supplies and stored it in one of my hidden compartments on by body.

Sword:

Null ray:

HRG:

I walked over towards the teleporter,( I felt like calling it a ground-bridge) and put in the place I wanted to be. Once it was in red swirls began to form and spin continuously in many directions, and grew bigger and bigger till it saw my height. I took a few steps back and then started to run go gain momentum and speed as I flung myself into the portal and felt myself free falling from a great height 15 miles away from Jasper, Nevada. The harsh winds brush across my smiling face, as it pumped waves of adrenaline all over my body. I could only hear the sound of the wind like it was music to my ears as I continued to fall, but a new sound came to be as I got closer to the ground. Sounds of shots, explosions, a language completely not of this world, and screams of bloody hell.

I immediately transform into my aircraft transformation of an 15F Strike Eagle-F, and quick went to check out the commotion as cautiously and closely as I can. What I saw shocked me, I saw robots that looked similar to me fighting one another trying to tear each other's throats apart. I was many of them and in the sidelines wounded and bleeding out. I flew to the cliff above one of the fights and stayed quiet as I listened and watched there conversation.

"Do you really thinks you can defeat me Prime!!" A robot with a grey and black color pattern, giant mass and a cruel looking expression said to his opponent.

"I can not allow you to torment the people of this world Megatron," the other said. He looked to have red and blue color pattern, a similar mass to the one called Megatron, yet slightly more smaller, and a face that had a look of fierce determination.

"I rule over Cybertron Prime. You only have a small fraction of an army. What could they possibly do against me!!!"

"We maybe be small in numbers, but we have the willpower and hope to fight with till Cybertron is freed from your cruel tyranny."

"Then you shall fall Optumis Prime," and Megatron jumped to attack Optimus.

I guess nows a good time as any to step in and help. I stood up from the cliff and the sun behind me cast a shadow upon me.

"Hey!!! You overgrown piles of rusted bolts!! What do you think your doing on this planet!!!" I shouted out loud, grabbing all the robots below me attentions.

I looked around at the surprised faces staring at me and tilted to one side. "I don't know who or what you things are. But I know one thing, if you don't leave right now then their be hell to pay."

"Is she one of yours prime," Megatron said eyeing me.

I ignored his comment and pulled out my sword and blaster. "I'll give you one last chance. Leave now or get ready for a beat down. You have till the countdown of 3."

"3..."

"Decepticons attack and capture that femme."

"2..."

"Autobots intervene and help her."

"1..." 'I did warn them.'

To be continued...

Review and comment please.


	5. Chapter 5

They all came at once in my direction and I can't believe on how stupid they are for doing that. I got into a ready position: holding my sword at a sideways motion, bending both my knees in one in front of the other, and calmed my breathing. I waited till they were about 5 feet away from me before I struck.

swish-swish-claps*

I stood on the other side of the massive group of robots and put my sword back into it's sheath. Then one by one each one of them fell to the ground either immobilized or unconscious. "I warned you all~" I sang lightly. "Don't worry I didn't do any permanent damage to any of you, so be thankful for that."

"You inconceivable fragger!!" I look to the side of me and saw that Megatron was still aware of his surroundings.

"Says the idiot who blindly came after me with no plan. And if I'm the fool then why are you on the ground instead of me."

"You will pay for this," Megatron grumbled before passing out like the rest.

I saw that almost every single robot was out for the count and scattered everywhere. I didn't want to leave them hurt or dying, so I got to work. I went towards the most heavily injured and healed them as best I could. I wanted to gag when I saw how bad most of them were: some either lost their appendages, missing piece of their armor, bleeding out heavily, etc... I took a deep breath and got started on helping them. As soon as I got the critically injured stabled I went to help the mild-easy robots.

I made my way to the last robot and to say I was surprised is an understatement. He look so big that I sure he could destroy a car with a stomp of his feet. I shook my head to clear my head, I can't allow myself to be distracted right now.

Just as I was about to help him, I heard groans of the robots waking up behind me. I can't risk their lives getting hurt so I had to act fast. I'm the fast robot in both the land and air so I grabbed as many of the injured as I could, and put the a safe distance with their own group to keep them alive and kicking.

Once that was done, I grabbed the male robot and called up a portal. He was hella heavy, but I needed to get us out of here cause I realized that I ran out of the supplies in my med-kit. I had to move quickly and as soon as the portal came, I immediately rushed in.

I was welcomed back into a familiar set, but I ignored it to get the robot I'm carrying to the medical wing. It felt like ages have gone by when I finally made it to the med-bay. I almost let the guy drop when I got him to the closest bed I could. After I settled him down, I immediately went towards the cabinets and shelves and got to work on the guy. He actually looked okay for the most part and had only scratches and burns around various parts of his body. I was so focused on helping him, that I didn't hear the sound of Jack coming in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

I quickly turned and Jack standing at the entrance of the room. 'I'm sooooo dead...' "Hey there Jack. Hehe I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Starscream...you've got a lot of explaining to do," she said smiling at me.

"Um...can we talk about this after the guy I brought is healed."

"Since you brought him in, your in charge of him. So I better not get any complaints from you."

"Whaaaa-?!"

"I gonna get him some energon," Jack said before leaving me alone with the unconscious robot.

"Oh boy, this is turning out to be a great day," I said rubbing the back of my head. I decided to finish fixing the guy up and hooked him up to a monitor. I put all the things I didn't use away and sat in a empty chair. I wanted to wait for the robot to wake up and see if I could get anything from him. He look like an interesting characters and I was sort of hoping that he be alright.

The guy in front of me was massive in size and had a red, white, and blue color pattern all over. Hell even his wings were huge!! He had a face that looked, even asleep, as if he lost something important to him, that he struggled to even survive. It wicked me to no end that someone as innocent as him had looked so torn and tired. I looked at the sharp purple mark in his wing and I couldn't help myself, I reached out to touch it.

Just as I barely came in contact with the mark, I heard him hiss as if he were in pain. I immediately took my hand away, and started to grow even more concerned. How could no one see the pain coming from to this guy? What reason does he have to fight in the stupid battle I saw earlier? How can a simple mark cause that much pain from a simple touch?

Questions were swarming all over my head and I didn't realize that I was falling asleep myself. The last thing I know was see the guy's tear stained face as I finally fall asleep at the edge of the bed with my arms nestling my head.

~~Dream~~

I walked down a melancholy lite path. White fog surrounded everything in sight.

"Hello!!" I shouted out in the dense fog. Yet all I heard was the expanding sound of echoes fading in the background of the vast areas of emptiness.

"Is anyone out there!! Hello!!!"

Nothing.

"What is blazing hell is going on?" I did a survey of my surroundings and saw absolutely nothing that could give me a clue as to where I am.

"Welcome Starscream." A voice spoke interrupting my thoughts.

"Who said that?!? Who's there?!?!"

"Calm yourself young one," the calming and relaxing voice said. "You aren't in any danger in any form or way."

"Okay then where am I? Who are you? And how do you know my name!?"

"Haha... You are in the realm of creation for all life or more specifically for our kind, to answer your first question. For you second, I am Solarium Prime, you may can me Sol."

I had no idea as what he was talking about but I was glad I got a name. "Okay...then how do you know my name?"

"I know who you because I've been watching you for quite a while Starscream."

"Why??"

"All I can tell you now is that you will play a role that'll change the lives of many being all across the cosmos and eons to come."

"What do you me-"

"I'm afraid our time is almost up," Sol interrupted me. "Till we meet again Starscream."

Then he was gone and I felt the ground beneath my feet disappear. The last thing I remember was the panic echo of my screams.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."

~~Reality~~

"Huh!!" I gasped as I woke up. My head was spinning and everything looked blurry. It hurt like hell just trying to process what the heck I dreamt. I may of had little to no idea on how long I've been asleep, but it felt like an eternity and I didn't like it one bit.

I quickly yet carefully grabbed my baring and focused. I waited a few minutes till I felt I was calm enough to check out my internal and I beyond shocked.

I was asleep for only half a freaking hour!!!! How the hell is that even possible, I mean it felt like I've been knocked out for hours. This was something I don't know if wither or not If it's good or bad. I wanted to evaluate what just happened, but I was interrupted by the sound of a groan. I looked up to see the robot I brought starting to wake up and it looks like he was in a similar state of confusion as I was a few minutes prior.

"Hey can you hear?"

"Ugh..." was his reply. He was slowly coming back to the realm of the living as he started to stir. I was kinda glad that he was waking up and appeared to be in working order.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes. "This isn't Nemesis..."

"Glad to that you awake big guy." I was smiling kindly towards him and did a quick scan to see if I missed any other injuries. But what happened next confused me exponentially.

"Who are you?!? Where am ?!?" he shouted from the top of his voice. He then jumped out of the bed and backpedaled towards one end of the room.

"Woah there, I need you to calm down and then I'll explain-"

"No!" he shouted. He pulled out a ray that looked similar to mine, and held it at guns point. I don't know if has similar attributes to mine, but I didn't want to find out.

"Alright, alright just don't shot the one who saved your life."

"You saved me now that's a laugh," he said. "For all I know you could be an autobot trying to trick me."

Their that stupid autobot vs. decepticon crap. I maybe similar to those robots, but it be a cold day in hell if I got myself involved in that stupid fight.

"Look here you idiot, if I was an Autobot I would have devaluated your weapons and but you in a cell. And by he way I'm not part of you stupid thing you call a war.

After I finish he looked at me cautiously as if he was waiting for the right moment to see me do something. It took about a few minutes till he put down his weapon, but he was still cautious of me. "Now that that's settled, I can run a scan to see if you have anymore injuries."

"No."

"Look I can tell you don't trust me and I can sympathize, but I need to see if you have anymore injuries."

He said nothing, but made his way to the bed and sat down. I took it as a hint of trust to check him out and got to work. I worked slowly and carefully and I scanned every part of his body for any damage. "Well from what I can gather you only have mostly dents and scratches, but I can fix that easily. The wounds I patched prior seem and healed up most of the major injuries. But all in all you appear to be healing just fine," I said as I finish my evaluation.

"Not so fast," Jack came in and looked at me. "I have to say the medical examination you did is highly astonishing, but you failed to see the energy intakes in him are greatly malnourished."

"Ja-Savage you don't have to be so mean in front of me." I said as I corrected my mistake.

"Well little brother it's my job to be like that, so don't complain," she said as the walked closer to us with cubes of energon in her hands and passing them to my empty hands. "Have the guy drinks this, and lord knows how he's able to last this long."

"Well at least he gets better, and I'm gonna to assume most of this energon is as low it could be."

"Exactly, and by the way training will be postponed until he's back into shape and-"

"Skyfire."

"What?" I asked.

"My designation is Skyfire."

"Okay until Skyfire in healthy and in tip-top shape to be left on his own." I then saw her take out a book from her pocket and hand it to me. "Try not to do anything stupid and/or troublesome, I had enough of it when I went out."

"Where are you going?" I asked as Jack made her way to the door.

"I'm gonna go do something training and then get ready for bed. And little brother..."

"Yeah?"

WHACK*

"Ow!!!! What was that for!?!?"

"For being stupid and getting yourself into trouble," she said in a calm voice. Then she hugged me unexpectedly and I was surprised but smiled happily. "But I glad you held your own and came back safe."

"What can I say? Trouble has a way of finding me."

"Never change little brother never change," she said and then parted. I saw her give me a light smile before she left.

"So... what do you want to do now big-guy.?"

"...really?"

 **To be continued**

 **Please review and comment.**

 **Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Timeskip: 2 days later

Its been 2 days since I brought Skyfire to my home and we got along pretty well. He's been very decent and calm, yet still cautious during his stay here and been extremely helpful. I mean we're not best friends or anything, but we are close acquaintances with one another. I can still remember when he had that far away look and told me a vague reason why the decepticons were here in the first place.

Flashback: 1 day previous*

"He Skyfire?" I asked him in he med-bay.

"Yeah."

"I've been meaning to ask: why are guys even on Earth? What reasons do you have have to even be here in the first place?"

"..." silence was his reply. I saw that he had an expression of a deep longing and sadness in his eyes for a brief moment till it turned to a stoic blank face. "The decepticons are here to ride ourselves of our enemies and to find a ancient relic left here and bring it to our side."

I thought over it as I listen to his reasons, and watched his expression, it didn't match up with one another. "Is that your reason for coming here?"

I saw him stiffen and go ridged when I asked him. He turned to look at me straight in the eyes and for a fleet second, I could of sworn I saw a familiar deep longing and despair in his eyes. But it just a mir second before he turned harden and blocked from the world.

"That's a private matter between me and no one else."

"..." I saw Skyfire turn away from me and immediately knew that he was done talking for the day. I didn't want to impose on him made my leave from him. "I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you...I'll be going..."

"Mmmmm"

I left the room silently and gave one final glimpse to Skyfire before I left him to his thoughts. I could of sworn I heard him sob and whisper in a small voice "Oh, Star..."

Present*

I can understand why he secluded himself from me, I would be crushed if I lost my sister or anyone I found precious to me. I just hope the big guy finds what he's looking for, cause I don't want to see him wallow in grief and depression.

I went to the med-bay to do a check up on Skyfire, when I was suddenly hit by a memory I'd forgotten a few days prior. How could I forget some like that and at times like these. I decided to do a quick detour and made my way to the train room where I knew Jack would practice every day before noon. I walk towards the training room and entered as quietly as I could to not disturb her.

Every time I come here, I'm always entranced by Jack' abilities to train and be that strong. I witnessed her do one of her many signature attacks. I'd like to call it the Celestial Strike: she stood across the training field with one hand on the hilt of her sword. She had her legs slightly bent, one in front of the other in a crouch, easily movable yet extremely deadly to an opponent. Her stance was both rigid and relaxed, making any attempt to read her movements difficult. Their was a pause of silence spreading around the room when she struck: to took off in a sprint barreling towards her right with her weapon drawn, and did gained enough momentum to jump towards the ceiling and do a zigzag pattern jumping from one side of the ceiling to another. Then she did a 180 spiral and then pushed herself away from the ceiling down to the ground where a target was placed. Once she was close she twirled her sword, blade parallel to her arm and hilt clench in hand, and proceeded to attack her target.

Swish-swish-clasp*

Crouching behind the target Jack rose in a slow and relaxed manner, with her back towards the target, and turned. She walked close to it and blew a breath of air and like the winds it vanished.

"Starscream, you know your not allowed to train yet."

"I'm not here for that," I told her as she towards me. "I need to tell something and you not gonna believe me when I finish."

"Alright."

"I had some sort of dream a few days ago and before you ask why I didn't tell you, is that I somehow forgotten about it every time I tried to think about it. It went like this: I'm walking down a endless landscape, it's all white with a heavy fog. I called out and heard nothing but the echoes of my voice, it felt like a eternity as I walked when I heard a voice call me out. I couldn't see him anywhere but I was able to get a name, he said his name was Solarium Prime. All I'm able to remember is that he said that I'm gonna do something...and then I remember falling."

I looked up to see Jack in a meditative position, face blank and body relaxed yet ridged.

"I need to process what you told me Starscream. For the time being check up on Skyfire, and I'll leave the choice of wither or not he's ready to go out on his own and handle it from their."

"Alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry I'm late Skyfire!" I called out even when he was a few feet away from the door.

"Do you have to yell?" he asked rubbing his ears.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes"

"Then YES!!!!" I screamed. "Ok pleasantries away, I came to give you a check to see if your good enough to be able to head out and head back to your allies."

"Finally."

I did a quick run through of all his needed areas to do the check up. Everything was in working order and Skyfire was in perfect condition to leave and fend for himself. "Alrighty you are in good condition to leave whenever your ready."

"I want to head out now."

"You sure?" I asked. He replied back with an nod and looked at me straight in the eye. "Alright wait here, I'm gonna get you some energon for the way back."

"Ok"

It wasn't very long that I was gone and came back in minutes. I signaled him to follow me to the teleporter seeing as to how he was in a rush to leave. "Do you have any place in mind where I can drop you off?"

"The place where you found me wounded."

I nodded and put in the coordinates. Once they were in, a familiar swirl of a portal opened and a slight breeze came from it. "Okay, before you head out I'm gonna come with you to make sure you'll be fine of the next scenarios."

What do you mean by that?" he asked, brow risen.

"You find out," I said and waited for him to go.

"Whatever, lets just get this over wiiiiiiiiiithhhhh!!!!" He exclaimed as he began his descent to the ground when he walked through the portal.

"Told ya," I said, and followed after him.

I felt the familiar rushing of air as I plummeted to the ground. I the cold harsh winds pressed upon my wings and the rise of adrenaline rushing through my body. I allowed my self a few moments of enjoyment of the harsh winds and then went back to the task at hand.

I looked down and saw Skyfire little distance from my position in the air and made my descent towards him. I saw him panicking from the sudden lack of ground and he was little way from spiraling out of control. Once I closed the distance from us I grabbed Skyfire by the shoulders and gave him a good shake to get him back to normal.

"Skyfire get a grip of youself!"

"What-huh!!!???"

"Transform already!" I yelled and ordered. He was confused for a moment before finally understanding what we were both in and complied. He transformed into his aircraft and began to fly easier through the air, and I followed suit soon after.

:Hey Skyfire, we need to land on the ground:

:...ok:

We both speed off to one of the mountain areas that surrounded Jasper and quickly made our landing. We landed in silence with each other and I turned to face him. "Told you to be ready," I said smiling.

"You could of told me that we were going to fall over 10,000 feet from the ground!!"

"Then it would of runes the surprise." I smiled at him.

"I really don't like you right now."

I just shrugged my shoulders and did a quick scan in him to see if he sustained any injuries, and saw that the had none. "Well this is where we part ways Skyfire, it was nice knowing you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Cause the next time we meet, we will be enemies and I won't hesitate to attack you. Be it Autobot or Decipticon." I said blankly with serious eyes. Then I gave a small smile before I called up a new portal and turned to return back home.

"Wait!"

I paused when Skyfire called me out. "Yes." Looking at him with me head turned.

"Who are you? I never got a chance to know what your designation is."

I pondered this question, on one hand I don't really trust him enough to tell him my name and Jack always told me to keep my secrets from people I don't trust. Yet, on the hand it would be a good idea to return my name since he gave me his name. Making up my name I decided to reply," since I haven't introduced myself yet it would only be fair that I tell you. My name is Starscream, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Then I look towards my portal and walked in, and once I was back home the portal closed and I could fainting remember the expression I saw on Skyfire as I gave one finally glance at him. Shock, confusion, and a growing form of what appeared to be hope were expressed.

To be continued...

Please comment and review your thoughts.

P.S. I don't own anything and they all belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
